


Finally Got It Right

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Families of Choice, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Female Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: There was never any one moment that sticks out in her head asThe Onewhere she fell in love with Emma.





	Finally Got It Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endeni/gifts).



> Date Written: 7 January 2018  
> Word Count: 422  
> Written for: fandom_stocking 2018  
> Recipient: Endeni  
> Prompt: Regina/Emma, found!families  
> Summary: There was never any one moment that sticks out in her head as _The One_ where she fell in love with Emma.  
>  Spoilers: Canon divergent AU nebulously set post-S6, but the CaptainSwan wedding never happened. Whether or not the curse that sent Regina to Hyperion Heights happened is up to personal interpretation, but this is adult!Henry here.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I really wasn't 100% sure where I wanted to take this one, but I'm actually really happy with where this story ended up. The italicized quotes in the first chapter are respectively from episodes 01x01 Pilot, 02x22 And Straight on 'Til Morning, 03x11 Coming Home, 04x01 A Tale of Two Sisters, and 04x23 Operation Mongoose, Part 2. I love Jared Gilmore as Henry, don't get me wrong, but I also love Andrew J. West as adult!Henry. This story very much uses Andrew as adult!Henry because it just feels _right_ somehow.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: theonyspl, so any remaining errors are on my stubborn self…

There was never any one moment that sticks out in her head as _The One_ where she fell in love with Emma. Even those that stand out as important -- _"You're Henry's birth mother?"_ , _"But maybe we are."_ , _"My gift to you is good memories."_ , _"Henry brought me to Storybrooke to bring back happy endings. My job's not done until I do that for everyone, including you."_ , _"You've worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed."_ \-- are unable to claim that special honor. 

But none of that matters now as she walks closer to the woman that has come to mean everything to her. After so much loss and pain in her life connected to her various failed attempts at love, she has finally, _finally_ gotten it right with Emma Swan.

Henry squeezes her hand as they stop in front of Emma and Archie, bringing her out of her thoughts. She blinks back tears and cups his chin to stare into his eyes, a wet little laugh bubbling past her lips. 

"I hate that you've grown so tall," she says softly. "I hate that you're never going to be my little prince again."

"Hey," he replies with a grin that she has watched on his face since his very first smile. "I will _always_ be your little prince, no matter what. Just like I'm always gonna be _Kid_ to Ma. Age is a number that we choose to feel or not. I will never not need my mom, okay? But today isn't about me, it's about you and Ma."

She looks past his shoulder to where Emma stands patiently with a soft, knowing smile on her face, then back to Henry. "When did you get to be so wise?"

Henry shrugs and rests his forehead against hers for a minute. "I had a really good role model. I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, Henry," she whispers and shifts to press a kiss to his forehead. Clearing her throat, she steps past him to finally face Emma fully. "Hey."

Emma's smile breaks into a full-fledged grin of recognition. "Hey yourself. You ready to do this thing? No cold feet?"

"No cold feet. You?"

"My feet are nice and toasty warm in these boots." She takes Regina's hand and squeezes it as she turns to face Archie. "Let's do this thing."

Archie smiles at both of them, then shifts to look at the others sitting just beyond them. "My friends, we are gathered here today to witness the union of these two women…"


End file.
